


Ato 3: Os que nascem novamente (Inohtis)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [5]
Category: Mummy: The Resurrection, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Amenti, colégio carmim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Múmia: a Ressurreição.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Missionária Mórig... Não deveria estar aqui...

 - E-eu sei! Mas é que, oh Deus meu! Andy fez algo incrível esta noite, Diácono! – a jovem missionária voluntária, Mórig Inohtis estava tão ruborizada que parecia estar embriagada.

 - E o que ela fez? – perguntou o ajudante do Bispo.

 - Você imagina que eu estava na cozinha, fazendo o ensopado de carne que Láhmar gosta tanto na panela de pressão e então Andy começou a chorar na cadeirinha. Um chorinho assim de manha, eu sei quando ele faz isso só para ter toda a atenção para ele. Então... – engolindo um pouco de água que estava em seu copo na mão. – Então Amber chorou da mesma forma lá da sala, no chiqueirinho!

 - São gêmeos Mórig, fazem coisas parecidas às vezes... Quando começarem a falar, vão completar a frase um do outro...

 - Deixe-me terminar! E então Andy riu calminho como ele faz e Amber fez o mesmo. Depois disso fiquei muito intrigada e fui ver como Amber estava no chiqueirinho e... e... a panela explodiu! Voou pelos ares!

 - Por Deus! E Andy?!

 - Aí está, aí está! Ele estava atrás de mim, sentadinho no chão como se eu tivesse o colocado ali há muito tempo...

 - Mórig...

 - Eu sei o que você vai pensar, você sempre pensa isso de mim... Mas eu vi, Vilter! Andy estava na cadeirinha quando o deixei na mesa de jantar e depois apareceu do nada atrás de mim!

 - Vai ver que foi impressão sua... – a missionária o olhou desconfiada. – Coincidências! Vai que você o colocara no chão antes de sair, você está tão entusiasmada agora!

 - Estou te falando, Andy pode fazer coisas assim!

 - Eu duvido, pela graça de Deus, eu duvido...

 - E quando Amber caiu do berço aos 3 dias de nascimento? Era para ter quebrado o pescoço! Estava mole como uma geléia! Acordou como se nunca tivesse caído!

 - Você é uma péssima mãe Mórig... – gracejou o seu mestre de ensinamentos bíblicos, o diácono Vilter Lackfin.

 

 - Por Aláh, como pode agüentar esse barulho infernal? Parece que minha barriga vai explodir!

 - Eu disse para não comer comida com pimenta... Você sabe que sua gastrite não agüenta muito o... Espere aí, você falou "barulho infernal"?

 - Ora, não comece, Mórig... Esse seu papo religioso me cansa...

 - Hahaha, viram meus amorzinhos? Papai odeia falar de religião, mas acabou de dizer "barulho infernal"... Existe Inferno no seu Alcorão, querido? Ou só são as virgens perfeitas com litros de hidromel?

 - Já disse para parar! – exclamou o pai carregando Andorines no colo, enquanto Ambenores estava no carrinho rindo pelo o barulho.

 - Não gosto do baruio, papa... – resmungou o menininho de 4 anos tampando os ouvidos.

 - Pois a gente ADORA!!

 - Droga, Mórig, volte aqui!! – exclamou Láhmar para a esposa que escapava deles com o carrinho de bebê que carregava a filha Amber, cega de nascença.

 - Mãe, mãe, mãe!! – gritava a menininha rindo e balançando os braços, a mãe girava o carrinho com certo cuidado, mas ainda inconseqüentemente pela viela rústica.

 - Isso mesmo, pequena!! – pegando Amber no colo e a levantando para o céu. – É lá que o espetáculo da vida começou... E olhe só! Fogos de cascata! Caem como estrelas cadentes, só que bem maiores é claro... Dá para ver as faíscas batendo uma nas outras como se fossem irmãos briguentos, haha.

 - O que mais? O que mais?

 - E ali do lado direito, essa sua mãozinha aqui filhota... – indicando a mão direita da menina cega de nascença. – São minúsculos foguetes que fazem círculos e círculos... – mostrando a forma geométrica movimentando a mão da menina em círculos. – E depois de um tempo eles desaparece e BAAAAM!! – correndo com a menina no colo e a fazendo rir.

 - Droga Mórig, não corra assim... Andy ficou assustado! – Andy saiu do colo do pai e se embrenhou na barra do vestido da mãe, ele pegava no pé da irmã com certa intimidade exótica, como se quisesse dizer que estava ali também.

 - Mais fogos!! Mais!! – a menininha agarrou o irmão quando foi para o chão. – Fogos coloridos!! Eba!!

 - Já falei para não fazer isso, deixa Andy assustado... – ralhou o pai preocupado e depois em voz baixa, confessou: - E me deixa com o coração na mão, oras... Não faça mais isso Mórig, estou falando para seu bem...

 - Oh, por que senão o quê? O grande conquistador otomano vai tomar os meus domínios...? – cochichando bem perto do pescoço do marido. – Que medo eu tenho dele...

 - Oh meleca...

 - O que foi? – perguntou Amber notando a mudança de tom na voz do irmão gêmeo.

 - Papai tá beijando a mamãe... É nojento!

 - Haha!!

 

            "Ela esfrega bem a areia nas mãos, como se fossem pedrinhas preciosas em seu calor. Às vezes se movimenta freneticamente, como se quisesse fazer um daqueles anjos de neve. Mas não há neve aqui no Eire, muito menos perto de Dun Aengus. Ela sorri para algum lugar distante, lá do outro lado da margem, depois olha para mim, o sorriso é o mesmo de sempre, o mesmo sorriso que me faz acordar todos os dias, o sorriso que caminha comigo há milênios. Eu sei quem eu sou, eu sei quem ela é, eu sei quem iremos nos tornar daqui alguns anos, e sabemos como tudo irá acabar. Acabar? Acho que não.

 - Vamos, Andy! Pare de babar que nem um bode velho e venha aqui... – pede ela do mesmo jeito sincero de sempre. Isso ela tem de sobra, uma parte de mim que ainda não afirmei, mas lá está ela, ela faz parte de mim, eu faço parte dela. Como diziam em latim: " _Tu fui ego eris_.", "Eu era você e você será eu.", adoro essa frase nos túmulos dos cemitérios de Galway. É a frase que nos completa.

 - Me deixa em paz... Tou escrevendo! – grito como posso, o sol ali na parte externa do navio me faz sentir sufocado. As águas Ocidentais transpiram velhas memórias, eu sou como uma delas, que vira vago vapor e se dissipa no ar, aí nesse instante é que a memória se torna presente, concreta. Lembranças são meras ilusões, ilusões são...

 - O que está escrevendo, posso ver? – pede ela me interrompendo. – É alguma história boa? Algo estúpido como um diário? Você gosta de manter diário hein? – pergunta ela mal respirando para falar.

 – Papai mantém diários pra não ficar maluco de novo... – respondo eu com escárnio.

 - E você escreve sua vida amorosa aí? Não deve ter nada, no máximo duas linhas... "Querido diário, olhei para a saia da comissária de bordo do navio..."

 - Não há comissária de bordo em navios de passeio, sua obtusa! – respondo furioso pela invasão de privacidade, mas devo admitir: eu olhei sim para a saia minúscula da mocinha que nos atendeu ao entrarmos no barco.

 - Se tem tanta "habilidades manuais", haha, por que não escreve para nossa mãe desesperada? Ela está sem notícias faz um tempão...

 - Vou pensar no teu caso...

 - Que fuinha que você é! – mandando língua e indo para a amurada como se nada houvesse acontecido.

 - Aí estão vocês dois! – exclama meu pai suando como eu nesse lugar abafado. – Quero apresentar-lhes o meu amigo de longa data, Sir Graham... – mostrando o senhor robusto e igualmente suado pelo calor infernal das Ilhas Aran ao Oeste da Irlanda. – Amber, pelo amor de Ísis, não fique perto da amurada minha filha!

 - Está tudo bem papai... – eu digo a retirando nas barras de proteção, ela praticava concurso de cuspe mais longe no Oceano que a imortalizou. Como eu adoraria meter-lhe um cascudo na cabeça vazia!

 - Estes são Andy e Amber, meus gêmeos... – apertamos a mão do doutorzinho de meia tigela e cheio de dinheiro que financiava as escavações que meu pai tanto se empenhava em um dos acampamentos druidas ali em Aran. – Estamos prontos para o almoço?"

 

 - Por Deus, Andy... – disse a menina timidamente ao irmão. – Não coma tão rápido, vai engasgar... – e o previsto aconteceu, o mais velho dos gêmeos engoliu a comida forçadamente e teve que se abastecer de muito suco de limão para desengasgar. – Seu baka... Só tá assim porque recebeu cartinha da futura esposa, é? – disse ela com um sorrisinho zombador. O seu pai conversava alegremente com os colegas de trabalho em egípcio, nem prestava atenção nos irmãos de 14 anos.

 - Não começa...

 - Ora, ora! O machão vai casar quando fizer 18 e já está todo feliz pela cartinha da moça? Nossa, Andy, pensei que você era metódico demais para esse tipo de coisa...

 - E você é insensível como uma porta! – revidou ele engolindo o suco para desengasgar. - Está muito calor aqui...!

 - Não estou sentindo... – respondeu ela tediosamente. – O Sol não me incomoda...

 - Você ficou com a parte acostumada com esse clima infernal?

 - E você ficou com a parte intelectual enfurnada em biblioteca, seu nerd sortudo de uma figa... – disse ela colocando mais suco no copo do irmão. Os colegas do pai pararam para olhar a cena, a menina não errara a mira no copo.

 - Estou muito orgulhoso disso, cara irmã...

 - E não chame de clima infernal... Sabes muito bem que os Ínferos estão mais gelados que nunca... Haha, a sua cara foi ótima agora!

 - Tem certeza que sua filha é cega, Lámhar? – perguntou um dos colegas discretamente, o pai assentiu com certo receio.

 - Nasceu com uma doença congênita... Veio da mãe, acho... – Andy estava de orelha em pé, acompanhando a conversa em egípcio, logo fechou a cara e voltou-se a irmã entretida em comer as azeitonas da salada. Chutou-a de leve por debaixo da mesa, ela o olhou irritada, perceberam na hora que deveriam parar de se sentir em casa.

 

 - Chefe!! A tempestade chegou aqui!! – gritou um dos escavadores, contratado local e provavelmente conhecedor das intempéries do terreno.

 - Recolham as tendas e vamos nos abrigar no primeiro dolmén!! – gritou o pai dos gêmeos por cima do barulho devastador de uma tempestade vinda do Mar. Logo todos estavam enfurnados, dentro do primeiro lugar de escavação, seguro por suas paredes de rocha maciça feita de obeliscos misteriosos colocados perfeitamente para conter aproximadamente mais de vinte pessoas abrigadas em pé. Muitos eram muçulmanos que o pai trouxera de Cairo, a maioria era católica fervorosa, sendo que dois oravam para Santo Liam acalmar a tempestade lá fora. Os gêmeos estavam sentados em um canto mais afastado, Andy admirando as pinturas nos obeliscos, marcados ali há tantos séculos, Amber segurava sua guia, um simples pedaço de madeira presa com uma cordinha em seu pulso esquerdo.

 - Magnifiqué... – murmurava Andy em francês. A irmã, impaciente, girava os olhos sem íris definida, entre um cinzento doentio para um esbranquiçado dos glóbulos oculares.

 - Fala sério, o que você vê de tão interessante em ruínas?

 - Podemos estar pisando em uma das descobertas mais esperadas de todo século, Amber... Talvez o tesouro perdido de Túatha Dé Danaan esteja aqui embaixo, ou talvez os objetos pessoais de algum druida-chefe do clã de Lugh...

 - O que você vê? – perguntou ela baixinho para si mesma. Andy a olhou por alguns segundos e a levantou do lugar.

 - Andy, o que estão fazendo? – perguntou o pai indo em direção a eles.

 - Só estou mostrando os obeliscos para Amber... – o pai concordou e beijou a testa do filho, um aperto na mão vazia de Amber a fez virar-se para ele. A troca de olhares foi singular.

 - Fiquem onde eu possa ver...

 - Certo...

 - Papai... – Amber não largou da mão calejada do pai. – Não há ninguém aqui... – o pai sorriu para ela.

 - Se você fala, eu acredito...

 - E o senhor fique onde EU possa ver, okay? – disse ela exagerando no sotaque inglês herdado da mãe Mórig.

 - Sim, senhora... – respondeu o pai indo até aos colegas de trabalho. Andy caminhou junto à irmã, a guiando pela mão.

 - Aqui há uma estátua inacabada ou talvez destruída pelo tempo... Só o corpo restou, é uma figura feminina, acho... Sente esta fissura? É onde deveria ser o rosto...

 - Parece ser uma menininha mesmo... – opinou debochadamente a menina tateando a estátua incrustada na parede. Andy continuou a inspeção com a irmã.

 - No obelisco maior há intervalos entre as escrituras, como no alfabeto Ogma, sabe...? Podem ter sido feitos para ditar o nome do construtor ou talvez... – colocando os dedos nas fissuras. – O dono dessa tenda...

 - Tão empolgante quanto catálogos de lingerie... – ela bocejou.

 - Não seja tão rude... – a irmã franziu o cenho como o pai fazia ao ser desafiado. – Talvez aqui fosse um local tão sagrado que apenas os mais valorosos pudessem entrar... O chão está intacto praticamente. – e respirando fundo pelo ar gelado que escapava das frestas da construção incomum, ele continuou: - Há escrituras dizendo que alguns templos druidas foram construídos dentro da terra, como passagens para o subterrâneo... Com a ação da natureza, a relva cobriu tudo, menos a entrada dessa ruína...

 - Bem educativo... Tou falando que esses americanos não fazem nada de inteligente! Efeito estufa, superaquecimento da Terra, bando de vigaristas... – o irmão riu da informação raivosa. Caminharam até a parede que havia a estátua feminina de alguma deusa do imenso panteão da religião celta.

 - Essa aqui perdeu a cabeça... – Amber sorriu desdenhosamente apontando para a estátua crava no obelisco. – Qual é! Como você sabe que é menina...?

 - Anatomicamente falando... – Andy tentou gesticular, mas foi a vez da irmã tatear a estátua.

 - Oh sim... Percebo a perfeição anatômica. – o irmão acendeu sua lanterna de bolso para investigar o resto do obelisco que se estendia pela parede oposta toda.

 - Será que é Ogma mesmo? Está difícil de ler... – apurando a visão na parte das fissuras e escritas na parede do obelisco. – “Alto no... céu... viaja o... o...

 - Sol. – respondeu Amber distraidamente. O irmão sorriu.

 - Como sabe que é isso? Descobriu do nada?

 - Não descobri, eu sei...

 - O Sol que brilha acima das... estrelas? – Andy fez uma cara confusa. – Mas o quê?

 - E daí se é estrelas e Sol e Lua? Vai que o druida maluco que escreveu isso saiu pra comprar um cigarro e esqueceu de rimar os versos dessa porcaria aí... – um estrondo foi ouvido em cima deles e depois na direção da barricada que os arqueólogos fizeram para não deixar a água da chuva entrar na ruína recém-descoberta. Os irmãos olharam para entrada ao mesmo tempo, Amber fixou o olhar no teto, se apoiando com a mão direita em uma das fissuras da parede. Exatamente onde uma pintura rústica de uma raposa estava em cima de uma balança dourada ofuscada pelo tempo, ao lado da balança estava uma figura curiosa, mistura de cão e homem, as orelhas eram bem mais pontudas e o focinho afinado, em sua mão, estava um bastão apagado por uma fissura.

 - Amber...? – perguntou Andy para ela, sabia que quando sua irmã ficava em silêncio e os olhos doentes brilhavam em uma tonalidade avermelhada era porque algo estava acontecendo. – O-o-o que você vê...?

 - Alguém resolveu voltar...– e uma fenda abriu no bloco de pedra onde Amber estava, Andy tentou segurar a irmã.

 - Paaaaaaai!! – gritou ele, chamando atenção de todos, Amber foi engolida pela escuridão da fenda e um baque surdo foi escutado lá embaixo.

 - As lanternas!!! Dê-me as lanternas!!

 - Amber!!! – gritou Andy desesperado, logo se curvou no chão com um espasmo.

 - Oh por Aláh! Yelien, acuda meu filho, ele tem narcolepsia! – o médico encarregado foi até o garoto e o manteve longe do alvoroço.

 - Amber!! Você está bem? Minha filha, me responde!! – exclamava Lámhar aflito, os escavadores desceram escadas de corda e iluminaram bem o aposento abaixo. Andy estava anormalmente adormecido, olhos revirando nas pálpebras fechadas. O médico tentava o reanimar. – Yelien, não o acorde, deixe-o dormir...

 - M-mas o seu filho pode ter uma convulsão nervosa!

 - Narcolepsia o faz dormir! Deixa-o dormir! Ambeeeer!! Me responda!! – as lanternas não ultrapassavam a escuridão da sala abaixo.

 - Chefe, não dá para se ver nada! Talvez seja um fosso maior que essa sala... – anunciou um escavador.

 - Eu irei descer, segurem bem a escada, ouviram?


	2. Chapter 2

            Em meus sonhos forçados eu vi a escuridão. E luz não penetrava em seu interior, sumia. Seria esse o mundo que minha irmã via desde seu nascimento? Que Deus me perdoe, mas prefiro morrer a que ficar sem ver a luz do Sol... Tateei o vazio a procura de minha irmã, em vão, não havia nada além da escuridão. Gritei seu nome por várias vezes, e dessas vezes apenas uma foi atendida.

 - Não falei que ele foi comprar cigarro...? – disse a voz dela atrás de mim, a abracei no escuro, mas uma aura azulada fugiu de meu abraço. – Calminha lá, Andy... Tou me recuperando okay?

 - Cadê você?

 - Diga para papai que é muito alto o teto, estou caída perto de uma estátua. Quebrei metade da minha cabeça na queda...

 - Oh droga...

 - É, já viu o estrago né?

 - Por que é só você que leva tombos?

 - Porque sou eu a cega aqui, lembra?

 - C-como vamos te salvar?

 - Deixe amanhã chegar. Aí vão conseguir descer até aqui... – e depois de um silêncio, ouvi minha irmã rir baixinho.

 - O que foi hein?

 - Acho que não gostaram da piadinha do cigarro...

 - Você vive provocando!

 - Aliás... O Terceiro Juiz está na balança de Anúbis...

 - Do que você está falando? Anúbis? Como assim Anúbis?!

 - Porque o Lago me mostrou. Agora acorda seu preguiçoso!

 

            E com um outro espasmo, Andy acordou no mesmo instante em que o pai iria descer a escada de corda.

 - Não, pai!! – exclamou ele, o pai o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos. – O teto é muito alto, o senhor vai cair e se machucar!

 - Chefe, temos que salvar a menina, se tiver alguma coisa lá embaixo... E-ela pode morrer...

 - Pai, por favor... – o cansado Láhmar aceitou o conselho do filho e ficou na beirada da fenda, apontando a lanterna para vários lugares. Ninguém quis persuadi-lo a entrar novamente. Um silêncio se instalou no andar da ruína. Andy não conseguiu dormir, tinha que se manter acordado para qualquer contato com sua irmã, sabia que ela estava viva, mas poderia estar machucada. Quebrara metade da cabeça? Por Deus! Ela poderia entrar em coma com isso! Nunca mais voltar do seu lar, nunca mais voltar! O pai dormira chorando e orando baixinho com seu corpo virado em direção à Meca em Cairo. O jovem ligou a lanterna e voltou a consultar a pintura na parede. Todos os símbolos estavam ali, a figura com cabeça de cão estava ao lado da balança... Como poderia ser Anúbis, o Rei dos Mortos no panteão egípcio? Terceiro Juiz...? Não havia Juízes entre os deuses celtas... E teve sua resposta ao elevar a luz da lanterna para o teto. A mesma fissura que apagava o bastão de Anúbis estava ali, em sua volta, uma raposa de pelugem castanha-clara, como se a fissura ilustrasse o seu ventre aberto.

 

            O bipe do aparelho de respiração artificial já irritava Andy de certa maneira. Sinais vitais, todos estavam ali, mas função cerebral alguma. Coma. O pai tinha que continuar com as escavações, ligava todos os dias querendo notícias, não podia sair da Irlanda por ordem judicial (E mais atrasos com averiguações e inspeções na tumba portal que o pai descobrira na Ilha de Aran. O lugar onde Amber caíra era a câmara mortuária de dois druidas lendários nas escrituras deixadas pelos escribas romanos sobre Hibernia, a Irlanda antes da Idade de Ferro. Andy não achou coincidência por Amber cair em uma câmara mortuária, nem que havia objetos incomuns para a cultura celta da época no recinto. O que mais impressionara os escavadores era um sarcófago vazio no centro da sala com inscrições em egípcio antigo. Muitos se questionaram por que algo tão particularmente egípcio estaria fazendo em uma câmara mortuária celta em uma Ilha que era difícil de navegar em dias de tempestade torrencial.

            O irmão segurava a mão da irmã todos os dias, lia o jornal para ela, escrevia em seu diário e chorava de costas para ela. Não queria que Amber se fosse novamente! Não queria descer a aquele lugar medonho de seus pesadelos narcolépticos, enfrentar a tempestade rude de almas agonizantes e resgatar o espírito de sua irmã, o seu próprio espírito. A mãe ia pelas manhãs e rezava uma ladainha para a irmã, sorria como sempre sorria. Parecia saber mais do que aparentava.

            Em uma tarde quente e intragável, Andy dormiu ao lado da irmã, mão cobrindo a mão, rosto enterrado no ombro da irmã, olhos marejados e cansados de pedir para que ela voltasse logo. Sonhou com um oásis no meio do deserto. Não, um cartaz enorme pregado em uma estação de metrô de Londres, um oásis pintado com alguma propaganda de cigarros.

 - Blasfemar é algo tão comum que eu esqueço de como irritar o pessoal daqui... – disse a voz de Amber sem ter corpo. Andy olhou em volta procurando a irmã.

 - Onde você está?

 - Oras! Eu sou você, você é eu! Onde estou? Pergunta maluca, maninho... – suspiro dela. – Me chamaram de Ismaelita... Odiei a acusação. Até parece que reneguei o Código... Até achei a porcaria do dolmén! Ooooops, acho que blasfemei de novo... Foi mal aê! – gritou ela para algum lugar.

 - Volta logo, Amber... Por favor... Mamãe tá preocupada... E papai acha que foi culpa dele de você cair naquele lugar... – outro suspiro da jovem.

 - Paciência, maninho... Tenho que fazer umas coisas aqui.

 - Mas o seu corpo está comigo! Já deveria ter subido!

 - Acontece que o druida maluquete que eu brinquei, sabe? Bem, sacerdote de Kenemti... Sim, sim... Não muito bom, aiai... Mas bem, já fiz e tenho que pagar. Disseram que você vai descer depois de mim...

 - Ahn? Eu descer...? – a voz de Andy sumiu, um metrô muito veloz passou por ele sem parar na estação.

 - Como disseram...? Oh sim: O Ciclo precisa perdurar... Eu diria outra blasfêmia agora, mas acho que Maat vai tacar a balança na minha cabeça... Ela já fez isso, viu? – os dois riram juntos. – Anota aí: 23 de abril.

 - O que tem essa data?

 - Dia de São Jorge. É quando os espíritos maléficos saem por aí fazendo besteira, é quando eu volto. Não que eu seja um "deles", mas sabe né? Sempre liberam os "nossos" em datas especiais... Outra coisa: Se nesse meio tempo você conhecer alguma garota esquisita, pensa duas vezes antes de ir fundo... – riu a irmã sozinha.

 - P-por quê?!

 - É ela que vai te fazer descer... E se você for antes de eu subir, teremos um probleminha...

 - Não poderemos recuperar nossos corpos... – concluiu o irmão.

 - Já pensou? Se os médicos se convencerem que eu fui pro limbo, papai vai cremar meu corpo, é assim que ele vai fazer. E se você se for, mamãe vai enterrar o teu corpo, o que é bem pior.

 - Demoraríamos muito para voltar...

 - É, e nossos planos por água abaixo...

 - Sem contar o Código...

 - Eu diria uma blasfêmia agorinha mesmo para essa sua sentença, mas... Oh, quantos anos demora pra cremação?

 - Sei lá... Muito tempo, eu acho... Puxa, eu não quero ficar enterrado! Demora muito!

 - Não falei...?

 - E-e e como é essa garota esquisita?

 - Interessado hein?

 - Fala logo!

 - Eu sei lá! Não costumam dar detalhes sabia? Tipo, se ela tem 1,75, corpo de modelo, loira de olhos esverdeados e que mora na rua tal do bairro tal! Seria pedir demais...

 - M-mas como ela vai me fazer descer?

 - Coração. – Andy suspirou aliviado, era menos tempo para recuperar. – Mas vai doer!

 - Não me importo... C-como é que fica? Se eu encontrá-la antes de você subir?

 - Faça como eu. Finge que é ceguinho...

 -Isso não é pra brinc... – e Andy acordou de súbito do sonho pela entrada de uma enfermeira para trocar o soro da irmã acamada.

 - Vocês são bem parecidos... – disse uma das enfermeiras noturnas, era uma senhora de quase 70 anos que amava o que fazia. Cuidava dos pacientes da UTI e ajudava os parentes a ter conforto e não sofrerem tanto com a exposição do tratamento dos pacientes.

 - Nasci um pouquinho antes dela... Mamãe não sabia que eram gêmeos até a última semana... – sorriu o garoto cansado, completara 17 anos no dia 2 de abril, estava ansioso pelos próximos dois dias.

 - Ela parece ser uma menina muito ativa...

 - Ela falava muito, hehe... Ativa eu diria que não, sempre foi a mais tímida no colégio e tudo mais...

 - Sabe, eu trabalho aqui há muito tempo, querido... Já vi de tudo nessa vida e bem, eu acho que não irei esconder de você... – Andy encarou a enfermeira com surpresa. – Essa sua irmã... Ela tem algo especial dentro dela... Está um pouquinho atrasada, mas logo irá voltar, acredite nisso. – Andy suspirou fundo e sorriu apertando a mão da irmã.

 - Eu sei... Ela vai voltar... – a senhora ajeitou o travesseiro de Amber e estranhou algo debaixo dali. Era um colar redondo com uma pedrinha desgastada azulada colada no centro. Um símbolo cobria a parte detrás, Andy estremeceu quando a enfermeira entregou a peça.

 - Mas olhe só... Foi você que colocou aqui?

 

            23 de abril, Andy não estava mais ali ao lado da irmã. Estava no Colégio Rosenrot, entretido no papo descontraído que a melhor amiga de sua prima Evan mantinha com ele no corredor do Laboratório de Ciências. Andy estava tão interessado na conversa, como podia recusar a continuar escutar a Corvinus? Ela falava do Sol e da Lua, e falava de línguas que não existiam mais e de pessoas revolucionárias em seu tempo que não levavam crédito pela sua luta armada ou não. Andy nunca havia conhecido alguém tão inteligente quanto a mocinha ali a sua frente. Ela se machucara no pescoço por uma queda, "pulei de um trem em movimento em Essex!" disse ela e ele ficou boquiaberto. O nome dela era Marie Sanders, francesa e filha de um rico empresário que devia favores à Irmandade.

 - Acha que devemos fazer alguma coisa? – disse o zelador para o diretor interino, Arthur Helsing.

 - Acho que devemos informar a Sonne...

 - Ela não está no momento, eu devo acrescentar.

 - Oh por Deus! Caçando novamente?

 - Você sabe como a chefe é. Cheia de “vida”.

 - Não fale assim dela... A coitada está suportando um terrível momento agora.

 - Momento terrível será quando aquela criança nascer. Estou te dizendo, Art: Útero morto, criança viva? – e olhando para os lados. – Há algo mais bizarro a dizer depois do que aquela vidente previu para nós? – bufando para si. – Estamos perdidos, camarada, disso eu sei bem.

 - Não seja pessimista. Temos uma boa chance de sairmos ilesos. – e os dois observaram como Andy estava entretido em despejar seus hormônios pouco acostumados nos beijos lascivos de sua namorada nova, Marie. Agarravam-se em uma parte do corredor que não era visível a quem entrava ou saía do prédio. O rapaz pensou que seu corpo entraria em combustão por tanta excitação, às vezes ser um Amenti amaldiçoado era bom! A mocinha o deixou literalmente esgotado. Andy perdeu de imediato a conexão que tinha com a irmã, assim nem sabendo o que acontecia no quarto de hospital de Amber.

 - Pois eu acho que a família está desfeita de vez. – apontando para o garoto e acendendo um cigarro antes de sair para sua vigília nos corredores.

 

 - Devemos retirar o que primeiro...? – perguntou um jovem médico com o bisturi em riste, atrás dele estava um outro senhor com máscara cirúrgica, desenrolava um pergaminho.

 - Coração, bile, olhos e língua.

 - Sem cérebro?

 - Como se fizesse diferença. Se está escrito aqui, façamos. Não queremos problemas com Hanpel. – o jovem médico aprontou o bisturi e descobriu o lençol do corpo de Amber. Teve uma surpresa: ela estava toda coberta com faixas de linho cinzento em toda extensão do corpo, do pescoço para baixo.

 - Mas o quê...? – disse o jovem médico.

 - Corta isso logo e tira essa porcaria do caminho! – reprimiu o senhor de máscara e olhos claros como a Lua.

 - E se não der certo?

 - Aí teremos mais tempo para nos arrependermos de nossos pecados, tolo. – o médico fez um corte central nas ataduras de linho com uma tesoura de cirurgia e depois continuou seu trabalho. O bisturi em sua mão começou a fraquejar.

 - Isso não vai dar certo... E-eu sinto isso... Ela emana coisas terríveis... Pode ser uma cria de Apophis...

 - Se fosse, já estaríamos mortos... – o bisturi cortou a pele do peito de Amber, mas não seguiu até o final da barriga, o jovem médico parara. – O que foi agora?

 - S-sefekhi...?! – o corpo inerte de Amber deu um pulo na cama e ela gritou histéricamente palavras em língua desconhecida. O senhor aprontou a pistola automática com balas de prata e apontou para a cabeça dela. Foi empurrado para a janela com força desconhecida. Alvoroço no corredor do quarto, já que os enfermeiros tentavam arrombar a porta fechada por dentro, o jovem médico espumava sangue pela boca e ouvidos e narinas jorravam líquido róseo e viscoso. Amber continuou a gritar e antes do senhor poder se levantar, ela proferiu uma palavra de força. O senhor mascarado morreu de ataque súbito. O corpo de Amber caiu no leito como se nada houvesse acontecido, os enfermeiros entraram na sala e nada viram. Apenas uma quantidade absurda de poeira e o líquido róseo no chão em dois pontos.

 - Os pontos dela se soltaram... – disse um dos médicos, a velha enfermeira noturna ajeitou as ataduras no corpo da menina e a cobriu novamente, checando seu soro e batimentos cardíacos. Chutou a pilha de pó que ficara do lado da janela. – Tragam o meu material e peça para Liam vir aqui, ele estava aqui até pouco...

 - Doutor, os sinais dela estão normais... Posso anunciar aos pais?

 - S-sim, mas isso hein? – sorriu o médico confiante e completamente abobado. – Ela conseguiu sair não?

 - Sim, doutor...

 -Deixe que eu mesmo darei a notícia ao Elder Hildebram. E ao irmão zeloso! Aonde será que está este menino? – a velha enfermeira suspirou profundamente.

 - Seduzido pelos Guardiões... – murmurou tirando as extensões cardíacas coladas no peito e testa da garota.

 

 - Rápido, rápido! – dizia um homem corpulento em um inglês viciado, atrás dele estavam estacionados dois jipes e um caminhão de médio porte. Quando o elevador atrás do Colégio Rosenrot abriu, a figura tímida e pequena da Doutora Nixen acenou para que entrassem com o embrulho pesado que carregavam com dificuldade.

 - Sigam por trás, peguem o outro elevador. Hauch estará com vocês em breve.

 - Aonde você pensa que vai? – o homem de cabelos escuros e sobrancelhas grossas perguntou quando a mão da doutora foi para um botão que não sinalizava os andares superiores. – Aonde pensa que vai com ela?

 - Sr. Ulrich. Não posso levá-la para cima.

 - M-mas...!! – alguém se colocou entre o embrulho e o homem encharcado pela chuva.

 - Vá ao 5º andar e converse com Hauch. – o zelador Bill fechou a porta do elevador. – Ela vai ficar bem, Hami... Deus, por que tanto afobamento?

 - Foi minha culpa! – o zelador o olhou descrente.

 - Mas que diabos você pensa que está no pacote? – Hamish Ulrich apontou diversas vezes para o caminhão e o elevador.

 - Mas claro que é ela!

 - Você é um baita de um idiota, não? Você acha que ela viria embaladinha em linho e seda? Por favor...

 - N-não não é ela...?

 - Provavelmente não... – o zelador ficou a mirar o chão perto do elevador. – Mas pode ter certeza que é uma de suas amigas de críquete. – sorrindo sarcasticamente, o irlandês respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas.

 - Por que tanta demora...?

 - Porque precisamos de Hugo. E sem ele não faremos o ritual, lembra?

 

Quando o elevador se abriu no sub-solo muitos estavam ali esperando pelo pacote. E todos usavam máscaras pesadas de respiração. O pacote começou a se contorcer na maca de alumínio reforçado, a doutora se recusou a sair do elevador e deu uma prancheta para o ser hediondo que apareceu na penumbra atrás do elevador.

 - Hmmm... parece que temos carne fresca hoje. Não é o que eu costumo revirar... – o mal cheiro que o ser exalava não afetava a doutora.

 - Apenas faça o necessário... – o ser disforme gritou para o time de contenção que ajeitava seu laboratório com o pacote.

 - Hey vocês! Vão logo com isso e mantenham a temperatura abaixo dos 20º graus centígrados. Vão logo! – e virando para a doutora. - Teremos uma longa noite, eu e o pacote misterioso.

 - Veio da Irlanda.

 - Oh! Isso me impressiona. Muito obrigado doutora, a senhora me impressiona. Já o resto da Humanidade me dá ânsia de vômito.

 - Dr. Viega, podemos...? – perguntou um soldado do time, o pacote já havia rasgado parte de sua proteção e se debatia violentamente.

 - Não que eu não goste de grilhões e submissão, mas... – apontando para a parede onde havia grossas correntes com algemas de ferro com parafusos enormes.

 - Já tomei as providências necessárias. Ninguém te oportunará durante a... – a doutora piscou várias vezes quando o pacote começou a gemer lamuriosamente. O doutor Viegas fez um chiado de aprovação.

 - Sei disso. Mas lembre-se que o rapaz é peça chave da ressurreição.

 - O mesmo rapaz que anda nos traindo?

 - O que fazer com essa juventude? Sedativos e drogas psicotrópicas ajudam nisso sabia? – a cara de Nixen fez o Samedi se calar. – E quanto à Hugo...? – os dentes esburacados da criatura apareceram em um sorriso falso.

 - Logo o traremos. Concentre-se nisso agora, sim? – o time de contenção já subia as escadas e alguns entraram no elevador.

 - Tudo bem, doutora... – Nixen fechou a grade do elevador sem olhar para trás. – Quando puder venha me visitar, sabe? Tomar chá e bolinhos de chuva...! – ele exclamou alto para ser ouvido além do barulho de engrenagens do elevador. – Hmmm, lycans... Um bando de panacas sem senso de humor... – outro gemido alto fez Viegas levantar os olhos. – Estou indo criança, estou indo. – verificando a temperatura do ambiente e abrindo seu jaleco para retirar seus instrumentos cirúrgicos.

No 5º andar, Láhmar enxugava a testa úmida de suor e coçava a barba rala e grisalha. Quando Nixen e Willian chegaram, todos na sala de reuniões levantaram. Um deles puxava a perna manca presa em um torniquete de alumínio, era o irlandês que aparentava ser bem mais velho que sua voz fina e infantil, cabelos muito negros e desgrenhados, barba salpicada de fuligem.

 - Aonde a levaram?! – perguntou Láhmar. O irlandês foi mais rápido.

 - Que seja com aquele trapo velho! Yelien e Ringun, eles estão bem?

 - Sim, escaparam por pouco... – Hamish Ulrich respirou aliviado e passando a mão nos cabelos. Láhmar o olhou com ferocidade. – Teremos que nos preparar para um confronto... Com a morte inesperada de nosso Reverendo Hildebram, acho que não poderíamos...

 - Não haverá confronto algum. – disse uma voz altiva e bem decidida. Era Evangelina Corvinus segurando o anel que pertencera ao seu pai. – Nossos assuntos estão além dos seus, Sr. Ulrich.

 - Seus assuntos? E desde quando esta Irmandade separa os nossos assuntos dos “seus” assuntos, menininha? A única coisa que você deve se preocupar é ficar prenha logo e colocar um maldito Corvinus no mundo antes que todos vocês desapareçam! – o soco desferido por Willian no rosto de Hamish ecoou na sala de reuniões, o irlandês mal conseguiu levantar depois.

 - Com toda licença, minha senhora... – disse Willian se curvando discretamente.

 - Chame minha irmã, sim? – o zelador saiu em passos pesados, enquanto Hamish tentava se levantar. Láhmar estava em conversa com Arthur Helsing e Liam Ceristy. Uma senhora ruiva de óculos fundo e vestido floral estava observando a rotina de mais um dia no Colégio Rosenrot.

 - É melhor que suas previsões estejam certas, velha maldita... Porque se essa menina acordar como da última vez, teremos mais do que problemas. Teremos um banho de sangue para nos encharcar. – a senhora não prestou atenção, pois estava olhando bem para o pátio externo. – Você me ouviu?!

 - O verão está chegando, Evan. É melhor guardar seu casaco. – comentou a velha ruiva para a jovem Corvinus. – Mas proteger bem o seu pescoço...

 - Onde está ela? Onde ela foi?! – murmurava Andorines colocando os cabelos revoltos para cima com as mãos suadas. – Primeiro aquela coisa aparece pra reclamar gente estranha para si, depois a Evan faz toda a pompa de expulsar a coisa medonha, aí aquela menina, aquela garota estranha cospe o fígado pra fora e a minha irmã SOME!!

 - Pára com isso meu filho! – pediu Mórig obrigando ele tomar leite morno e descansar. O susto dentro do Mausoléu lhe custara duas horas inteiras de sono narcoléptico.

 - Ela pode estar nas mãos do Mal, do Supremo Mal, da Serpente Rastejante, do...

 - Ou ela pode ter saído pra comprar cigarro... – adicionou sua mãe fechando a porta do quarto no convento que a mãe agora morava em Essex. O desaparecimento de Ambenores estava misterioso demais para ele conseguir captar qualquer energia vital de sua irmã naquele mundo. Em seus sonhos, ele conseguia penetrar na Umbra perto da cidade, mas nunca ver além das areias antes da tempestade anunciar sua chegada. Mais frustrado pelo seu erro imperdoável, era que o casamento já fora anunciado! Como odiava se sentir usado! Chutou a porta do guarda-roupa e sentiu a dor no dedão do pé.

            Depois de esperar a dor no pé parar, ele desceu as escadas decidido a dar um basta no silêncio de sua mãe visivelmente insana e de seu pai sumido, abriu a porta de entrada do convento (E sua mãe estava bem sorridente vendo Tv na ante-sala de recreação) e se deparou com a guarda particular dos Corvinus estacionada ali perto.

 - Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – disse ele para si mesmo, mas não se atreveu a passar da porta. Entrou novamente e abraçou fortemente a mãe no sofá.

 - Nossa, que carinho bom que recebo... Sorte minha... – disse a missionária abraçando o menino novamente e beijando seus cabelos. – Quando sua irmã chegar, vamos ver esse filme de novo... – indicando a Tv. Na tela passava "A Múmia" com Brendan Fraser e Rachel Weisz.

 

No subsolo abaixo do porão do Colégio Rosenrot, os sacerdotes saíram cansados pelo elevador. Três dias de turnos para conter algum caos maior que o pacote proporcionasse. A pessoa ressuscitada lá dentro se debatia freneticamente dentro do sarcófago feito sob sua medida. A velha ruiva e de olhos sagazes estava muito perto dela.

 - Acalme-se criança. Logo virá teu tempo. – a criatura respondeu com um gemido coberto pelas ataduras cobrindo sua face totalmente. Era um gemido de indignação e sofrimento.

 - Estamos quase terminando. Precisamos é conter o... – outro gemido longo e horrível de se escutar, o sacerdote suspirou longamente. – Tenho que voltar para Londres e informar ao irmão...

 - Ela não precisará mais dele. Esta viagem fez ela mudar um pouco.

 - Ela divide a alma com ele, Omni Seth... – explicou o sacerdote Yassef. – Não é possível ter a continuidade do feitiço da Vida se...

 - Deixe-me as sós com ela, sim? Creio que esta irá demorar a encontrar o caminho. – e fazendo uma pausa longa, acrescentou. – E a alma dela está intacta. Recuperou na tempestade. – o sacerdote abriu a boca para revidar, mas a velha foi mais rápida. – Sim, ela conseguiu. E se conseguiu é porque a Gehenna está tão próxima quanto esperávamos.

 - Senhor! Notícias de Bombaim! – disse um dos assistentes no ritual. – Trovões e Tornados. A Estrela Vermelha decidiu mostrar seu brilho.

 - Quem está lá para impedir?

 - Lupinos de todos os clãs, alguns Magos do Horizonte. Talvez seja o Primeiro dos Ciganos.

 - Mas... não é possível...? – olhando para a criatura se debatendo ainda.

 - Quando o Tempo do Sangue Fraco de Caim chegou, todas nossas esperanças estão naqueles que ressurgem dos mortos. - disse Omni Seth profeticamente. – Devo dizer que esse é um sinal do Fim dos Tempos?

 - E mais um Apocalipse chegando...

 - Hey, bando de panacas! – guinchou doutor Viegas sendo arrastado para os esgotos. – Quando vão terminar essa porcaria de ritual? Tenho minhas pesquisas a fazer!

 - Oh Pietro, não seja tão chato... Vamos...

 - Ir aonde? Will? Você não iria...?

 - Claro que não, seu cabeça de bosta. Você é útil e organizado. Só não gostamos de seu aspecto zumbi e seu cheiro. – o zelador empurrava o Samedi para longe do complexo de adegas debaixo do Colégio Rosenrot.

**Author's Note:**

> capítulo:.  
> Sobre o capítulo: Esse ato se refere à Andy Inohtis quando era ainda jovem – alguns anos antes do ato 2 – a maioria desta seção se passa no País de Gales e é particularmente entrelaçado com o ato 2 por acontecerem ao mesmo tempo. Os gêmeos foram inspirados nos deuses Apolo (Sol) e Artemísia (Lua) da mitologia grega.


End file.
